Fragments of Old
by Tyrian09
Summary: Dipper has decided to stay in Gravity Falls, discovering mysteries and adventures, but when the biggest mystery yet lands right on his doorstep, he'll need to band together with friends and family to uncover the clues and to ultimately save Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls nor any of the characters within it, these are all property of the studio that created Gravity Falls**

 **Welcome folks to my Gravity Falls AU, yes I have gotten alot of my charcater designs off of videos such as 'drawing Gravity Falls charcters 10 years older'**

 **And now with all that out the way lets get started!**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard from the basement was the scratching of pen on paper, furious scribbling from a man with a lot to document and very little time to do so.

Dipper Pines closed the cover of his journal, finally finished writing down what he had learnt that day about the many secrets of his home, Gravity Falls, the place he had decided to spend the rest of his days, discovering mysteries to solve and adventures to go on. The journal boasted a golden pine tree that glimmered in the candle light, and a large black 4 in the very centre, very similar to the journals he had relied on many years ago. Dipper smiled down at the journal, knowing that he would not be able to discover all the secrets of Gravity Falls, but with the help of this journal, his children would be well on the way of continuing his legacy as a professional adventurer.

"Dipper! Dinners ready." called a strong but comforting voice from up in the kitchen. Dipper smiled again as he bounded up the cool cobble steps that led to the door below the stairs. As he opened the solid oak door, he was greeted with the enticing smell of beef stew from the dining table. His stomach rumbled as he strode towards the table, and just as he was pulling out a chair for himself the same voice spoke from within the kitchen itself.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands before you eat?" the voice questioned. Dipper looked down at his hands, which were covered in ink from broken pens that had snapped while he was writing.

"Hehe, how'd you know?" Dipper went to rub the back of his head, until he remembered the ink, so he quickly pulled his hand away from his head, not wanting the ink to drip onto his clothes. He was dressed simply enough, a simple faded navy long sleeve button up shirt with the top couple buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dipper also had a thick but small scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, prepared to be used when he got cold, and a pair of simple faded brown jeans. His signature hat lay on his bedside table, as a momento of his previous adventures.

"Because you come up like that every night! Seriously you should use less pens! We're running out!" the voice playfully argued as Dipper walked into the kitchen to wash his hands at the sink.

"Hey! Its not my fault those pens are so flimsy!" Dipper retorted as he smiled brightly at the girl he had been living with the past few years.

Pacifica North-West wore a t-shirt that was too large for her slim frame, so it hung off her shoulders and would have easily covered her hands if the fabric had not been pinned back. She also wore some casual shorts, since she was right at home. Her face was incredibly beautiful, even though there was no make up like she insisted wearing when they went out into the town, and to top off the look, she was sporting a thin apron with the printed words "kiss the cook, you know you want to~" since she was cooking.

Once Dipper had finished washing his hands, he looked at Pacifica for a moment, before taking a step forward and planting a small kiss on her lips, which seemed to suprise her for a moment until she remembered what the apron said.

"The apron was right, I did want to" Dipper smirked as he made his way back to the table and served himself a helping of beef stew. Just as he began digging in, Pacifica walked out with a large steaming loaf of bread in her hands, still a bit flustered from when Dipper kissed her moments ago.

"We can't have stew without some bread!" she exclaimed as she handed Dipper a few slices with a large smile as she sat herself down and also began to dig into the delicious meal. After a few minutes of silence while they were eating, Dipper spoke up.

"By the way, is that one of my shirts you're wearing?" Dipper questioned as he realised what Pacifica was wearing.

"Maaaaaaaaybe" Pacifica responded playfully as she wiped her mouth with a small hankerchief. She gave Dipper no time to respond to her answer, as she rose from her chair and began walking towards the stairs leading up to the second floor that housed their bedroom. "Well, I'm going to bed, it was a long day" Pacifica yawned. Just as Dipper began to stand up to follow suit and head off to bed as well, they both heard a loup thump at their doorstep, as if something had been dropped outside. Oddly enough, there was no sound of receding footsteps or any form of vehicle driving away after the thump had sounded, both the residents looked at each other for a second, until Pacifica broke the silence.

"Well, go look outside!"

* * *

 **And there we have it. I know the chapter was short, but hey, this is my first story, I promise the others will be longer. And yes, I am a die hard Dipcifica fan. Leave a comment with your thoughts if you want, I always accept constuctive critism. So until next time, Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone for the second chapter of 'Fragments Of Old' Like i promised this chapter will be longer than the last, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor the characters w** **ithin it, these are all property of the studio that created Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper inched towards the door, his head racing with ideas of what could be waiting for him on the other side. It could be an undead horror ready to chomp his face off, or a deadly eyebat preparing to turn him into a screaming statue. Dipper kept thinking of terrifying creatures until he reached the brass handle on the door, his hand slightly shaking. Dipper took a deep breath, he had faced beasts like that before, and he'd won, he'd even faced off against Bill Cipher, so whatever was lurking outside would not scare him. He gripped the handle of the door and turned it with a sharp jerk, he gradually pushed the door open and stared off into the quiet night, searching. Dipper slowly walked outside, his head turning from side to side, scanning the darkness all around him.

"Huh, seems like it was noth-" Dipper stopped as he saw a package on the ground next to their letter box. It was small in size but had an incredibly ominous feeling emanating from within. Dipper quickly strode out and picked up the box, the feeling of dread grew stronger as he held it, making him want to just throw it away and forget about it, but something seemed to stop him, something that seemed to be coming from the back of his mind, telling him that whatever was within the box would be very important to him. As he began walking back towards the house, Pacifica poked her head outside.

"Dipper, why did you stop talking?" She questioned, general concern showing on her features, she stared at him until she spotted the box, a frown forming on her face.

"What's that? It's giving me the creeps just by looking at it..." Pacifica stated as she stepped to the side as Dipper re-entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not sure, how about we open it up and see what's inside?" Dipper replied, excited about the possible mystery centred around the package, despite the feeling they both seemed to be getting from it. Dipper extracted a small swiss army knife from his jean pocket and flipped out a small blade, positioning it along the tape keeping the box shut and with a quick slice, cut the tape and pulled open the top of the package to reveal a small video card surrounded with styrofoam to keep it safe from harm. Dipper carefully picked up the card with his thumb and forefinger, examining both sides with an expert eye.

"Hmm, I think I can put this into our computer, come on Pacifica, lets go see what's on it" Dipper exclaimed as he power walked down the hall towards the computer room, his excitment extremely noticeable. Once he had reached the room and booted up the desktop, Dipper inserted the video card into the specific slot, opening storage windows until he had access to the only video available for viewing on the card, both he and Pacifica sat on a two person chair positioned in front of the monitor. Once they were comfortable Dipper pressed play.

At first the video was plain black, until a light flared to life off screen, revealing the faces of Soos and Melody, new co-owners of the Mystery Shack. Though they didn't seem happy like they usually are when they contact Dipper, instead they had terrified expressions, Melody herself begining to cry silently, both her hands cradling her stomach, which had grown in size over the past few months. Dipper had already known Soos and Melody were having a child, but that was not what he was focusing on, instead he realised that they were hiding silently within the secret portal room, repurposed as a secret living space for the newly-weds, but they were absolutly silent, as if they were hiding from something. As he watched Soos, he realised he was mouthing something at the camera, Dipper had learnt a while ago how to lip read quite well, and from what he could make out, Soos was saying something similar to:

"Come back please, you're the only one who can save us now, get Mabel and help us!" A large crash sounded from above, and the sound of an elevator coming down made Soos and Melody huddle into a corner, Soos throwing his body over Melody in a protective manner as the elevator doors burst open and flew across the room, narrowly missing the terrified couple. Melody was loudly bawling now, scared for the safety of her child, while Soos was yelling at the top of his lungs, "Leave us alone Demon! You should be dead!"

This statement caused Dipper and Pacifica to glance at each other, who was a demon that was supposed to be dead? That was until their attention was drawn back to the screen, it showed a completely black hand reaching outwards, its hand positioned in such a way to suggest it was going to click, and once it did, both Soos and Melody turned to black mist and were suddenly gone. A few seconds after the couple's sudden disappearence, a red eye was suddenly staring at the camera, but also seemed to stare right through the lens and straight at Dipper and Pacifica themselves, the pair reeled back at this, thoroughly creeped out. Then without a warning, five other pictures flashed on the screen, one was Wendy, the next was of Stanley, the third of Ford, the fourth of McGucket and the final one was of Gideon. All five off them had terrified expressions, as if they had befallen the same fate as Soos and Melody. The video abruptly stopped with a demonic voice speaking.

"Come, young Dipper Pines, come see if you can save your friends and family".

Once the video ended, Dipper and Pacifica sat in silence, shocked at the horror they had just witnessed. Dipper was the first one to speak up, his voice quiet and stern.

"Pack your things Pacifica, we're heading out in the morning" Dipper spoke as he stood to go pack his own things, but Pacifica shot out a hand and grabbed Dippers wrist, concern and sadness showing all over her face.

"We can't go by ourselves Dipper, that'll be suicide, I don't want to see you die!" Pacifica said, her voice cracking as she said the last word, as if she would never even wanted to think about that.

"And I don't want to see you die, that's why were going to get help first" Dipper replied as he knelt down and brushed a hand along Pacifica's cheek, her skin soft and flawless. Pacifica looked confused for a moment until he realised what Soos had said before he disappeared.

"Find Mabel".

Pacifica nodded her agreement and began to walk upstairs alongside Dipper to pack their belongings for a long journey. First stop, find Mabel, that wouldn't be hard, in fact, Mabel was coming to them tomorrow, she was coming back to Gravity Falls for the summer, just as she had done for the past few years.

* * *

 **Well there we go, Chapter 2, whats happening to the residents of Gravity Falls? Where's Mabel been for the past few years? All these questions and more answered in the next Chapter, until then, Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful readers to the third chapter ooooooof: Fragments of Old! Join along as we meet Mabel and continue their journey!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor the characters within it, these are property of the studio that created Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were waiting next to the single bus stop for the person that would no doubt assist them as soon as she knew the situation. They had left their Riverside home a few hours ago as their house was on the outskirts of the Gravity Falls town, since living in the town would be much too loud and cramped as contradictory to popular belief, Gravity Falls had grown in population after Bill Ciphers invasion, since tourists all wanted a look at the place where Weirdmaggedon had been. The new rise in tourism was bliss to Soos and his wife, well, would be bliss, if they weren't missing.

Pacifica had changed into a new outfit, she was dressed in a plain white shirt underneath a brown fur jacket and a pair of simple faded denim jeans. Aalong with her she carried a purple shoulder bag containing many supplies for their trip, ranging from a small bit of food to a massive folded cotton sheet. She had changed her hair style to a simple bun from the cascade of blonde hair she had last night.

A large bus pulled up next to the small shaded area that had been built for waiting bus-riders. Off the bus stepped a young woman; she wore a blue sleeved V neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, underneath she wore a white dress shirt with the collar and cuffs folded over her shirt and sleeves. She also had a bright red skirt and regular sneakers. Her hair was in one large large pony tail held together by a large pink band halfway down. Mabel had grown from a playful girl into an organised woman, though she still retained her childish nature.

"Bro!" she called as she charged towards Dipper and Pacifica, tackle hugging Dipper to the ground. She held him there for a good half minute, happy to see her brother after a full year apart after her last visit. Dipper smiled at his sister, and for a moment all worries he had were washed away as he embraced Mabel, until he remembered the news he had to tell her. With a solemn look overtaking the smile, Dipper stood up and hoisted Mabel up after him. Mabel had a big grin from her antics until she noticed Dippers stern expression.

"What's wrong Dipper? That expression makes you look like Grunkle Stan." Mabel muttered, her attempt at a joke thwarted by the solemnity of the atmosphere. While Dipper tried to piece together the right way to tell Mabel what happened, Pacifica took over.

"Mabel, something terrible has happened, we need your help." Pacifica explained, her tone calm but had undertones of sadness. At first Mabel looked shocked, but her expression changed to one of determination. She knew from the looks on both her brothers and her friends face's that the situation was dire. After a few seconds of silence Dipper finally spoke up.

"It'll be better if I just show you what happened" he said as he set down his travelling pack and began rifling throgh it. Soon Dipper pulled out what he had been looking for, a small hand held camera with a screen attached. Dipper opened the screen and inserted the video card that had been delivered to them, he then turned so Mabel could see what was happening on screen and the glare wouldn't get in the way. Once the video had ended Mabel's expression had changed again to one of horror, only to again be replaced by determined one.

"Well what are we waiting for! The Mystery trio! Back in action." Mabel spoke, her sense of humour keeping the group in higher spirits even though the situation was terrifying.

"Well, the first step would be to investigate people around town, find out if the've seen any suspicious activity, or if they seen Grunkle Stan or anyone else" Dipper reasoned, his mystery solving skills already kicking in. After two other signs of agreement from Pacifica and Mabel, the trio started to move off, heading towards the growing town of Gravity Falls.

Much had changed in the town over the past 6 years. For one, all the shop owners had more money, thanks to the tourists, so many shops had much more lavish settings. Before Old man Mcgucket had disappeared, he had regained most of his memory, and had bought the North-West mansion for himself, thanks to the influx of cash from the government, thanks to his inventions and blueprints, though, unlike her parents, Pacifica had not been affected by this, she had a certain 'friend' to live with. The water tower had grown larger to support the whole town as had the town dump, in fact the dump had been moved outside the town boundaries since it was too big.

Dipper, with Pacifica beside him and Mabel just behind, entered through the main town entrance, all looked regular, no evidence of any disappearances. Dipper extracted all three of Grunkle Fords journals from his pack, handing one to Pacifica and Mabel, and keeping one for himself. He had used these journals on many previous adventures, identifying weird cretures and entities, so there was no reason to believe that they could not help them right now.

"Ok guys, if you see anything weird, see if you can find it in the journal, it may be what we're looking for, now lets split up, I'll see if I can interview anyone about this" Dipper spoke, his mind already working overdrive to solve the mystery.

"I"ll go check the alleys and streets, what we're looking for may be hiding in plain sight" Pacifica reasoned, she had had some experience with mysteries, spending 6 years with Dipper would do that to you.

"Ummm, I guess I'll just check over everything, just to make sure you guys didn't miss anything" Mabel responded, she already knew of the relationship between Dipper and Pacifica, but now she felt like more of a third-wheel than ever, though soon enough Mabel just shrugged it off. Her bond with Dipper would come back, it always had and always will. Very soon after they had all decided on what they were doing, they had separated, desperately searching for anything that could be a clue.

Dipper himself wasn't having much luck, he had interviewed Mr. Corduroy, Wendy's father, Mr. Gleeful and his wife, Gideon's parents and dozens of people who had shopped at the Mystery Shack. While many of them were distraught and depressed due to the loss of their family, none had any information relating to the vanishing of 6 prominent Gravity Falls residents. Dipper found this to be a bit strange, and wrote it down on a small note pad, he would investigate further once his compainions returned, that was his plan, until he heard Mabel yelling for him and Pacifica.

Pacifica wasn't having such a great time either, all the back alleys and streets were filled with rodents and other foul substances, but no sign of clues anywhere. Pacifica had questioned herself several times why she had chosen to search the streets, and she kept coming up with the same answer.

"For Dipper" she still felt like she had to pay him back for the many times he had saved her life, from the woodcutters ghost back when they were 12, and many other times over the previous 6 years. Pacifica sighed, she had searched all the back streets, yet nothing had come up, so she decided to head back to Dipper, maybe he would have something, that was until she heard Mabel yelling for them.

Mabel herself was having a much better time, chatting with people, trying to get information without making people feel uncomfortable, like Dipper does when he interviews people. That was until she came across a street that caught her eye, there was a dull glow coming from down it, though with the sun's glare it could be easily mistaken for just a light trick, but Mabel had an odd feeling about that alleyway, so she approached it, poking her head roud the corner, what she saw made her yell for both her companions.

Once they had both arrived, panting from their sprint here, Mabel was still staring at what was within the alley. Once Dipper and Pacifica had finally regained their breath, Dipper was the first to speak up.

"We thought you were being attacked! What are you staring at Mabel?" Dipper said, his tone sounding annoyed, but ended up sounding curious, since not much could keep Mabels attention occupied for this long. After a bit of waiting, both Dipper and Pacifca simultanously decided to look at what Mabel was staring at, so together they looked down the alley, and gasped at what they saw.

It was a rip, in the very fabric of reality. A hole leading straight to a different dimension.

* * *

 **There we have it, Chapter 3. Now quickly a couple of things, 1. Can I get some reviews? I really want to see what you guys think, and dont be afraid to piont out anything I've done wrong or could improve on. 2. Some quick Shoutouts to some people who have followed from the beginning! Aliurophillia, Ultimate Spider Girl, A very angry ravage and Abbydobbie. So until chapter 4, Cya!**


	4. Update!

**Heya guys! so this is just going to be a few announcements about what is happening with this story and this account in general.**

 **1\. No this story is not dead, it has just been pushed to the back of my mind with school starting up again and assessment time coming around and I am really sorry about that, but do not fear, the story will be returning, just not here.**

 **2\. On that note, (I'm really excited about this) me and some of my friends are starting up a joint Fanfiction account on this website! we're not sure of the details yet but its coming along nicely, that account is where you can find this story and tonnes of others that are going to be written by me and my friends. We have someone to write almost every genre, from adventure to fantasy to horror to even Lemons, for those of you that are into that.**

 **I'll upload another update soon letting you guys know the name of the account and the people writing on it, until then, cya!**


	5. Our New Account!

Ok guys, the new chat is up and running, and with so many writers, hopefully there will be a lot of common uploads. The new account is called TheAshPhoenixes, so go over there to find more uploads of this story and so many more upcoming ones! We have a writer for each genre, so hopefully each and everyone of you will have at leats one story you'll like. See y'all later.


End file.
